Would you go out with me?
by Kaelstrider
Summary: Ash has a huge crush on Yellow, with her being the girl of Ash's dream, Ash was hoping that he can have the girl he loves. So he asked her out on a date.


**My first high school (kinda) one shot, so yeah, let's see how it turns out!**

 **I do not own pokemon.**

ASH POV

Beautiful long ponytail blonde hair, flawless beauty on her lovely face, the amount love in her smile, those warm amber eyes that captivate me every time I looked at them. I knew that it was a sign, a sign that I fell in love with her...

Wait, what!?

Before I go on, let me introduce myself my name is Ash Ketchum, your typical lazy and gamer boy. I am 15 and have messy hair that is similar to a certain character from a certain franchise,(*cough*Goku*cough*) warm hazel eyes that mirrored my personality (at least according to my friends) and an athletic built, yeah... well no six packs or anything but still! It's impressive for a 15 year old if I do say so myself.

Anyway, I study at Kanto high school. (How original) I'm part of a large group of people called the 'Evolutions', why that name? I don't know, the girls in our group name it and said that they evolve into each trend. As for the guys? They liked the name caused it sounds cool, which is perfectly understandable. Besides it's not like we will win in an argument with girls anyway.

Where was I... oh yeah, the girl of my dreams, cheesy I know but still she is the girl of my dreams. She has a heart of gold, and has hair of gold too, sorry bad joke but yeah her hair is literally golden blonde! She's like an angel, my angel. (I know I'm romantic right?)

Okay before you guys think that I am creepy stalker or pervert (all men are perverts) I'm not, I knew that girl, in fact that girl is my childhood best friend, Yellow. Yeah you could say I have a HUGE crush on her, I mean we known each other since we were young, how could you not like someone you know for your whole life? (Who treats you very kindly) You all could say I am madly in love with her, but what's not to like? She beautiful, kind hearted, compassionate, caring, loving and above all a very understanding girl who is very forgiving, but don't think she's naive or anything, oh no, she is a smart girl who knows how to take care of herself. Perfect wife material.

"Ash!" Huh? I turned to my group of friends who were staring at me concernedly.

"You okay bro? We've been calling your name for like the past 5 minutes now." Gary said with a smug smirk on his face, yeah Gary Oak, I'm sure you guys heard of him, his a douchebag and WAS my archenemy. Though ever since he joined our group he mellowed out a lot, though he is still a douchebag, god I hated him, you should have seen him back then before he joined the group, it made you wished that you can smash his head into a wall.

Woah that got dark pretty quickly.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Ash Ketchum thinking? Wow what's next! Brock is going to get a girl?!" That joke cause all of us to laugh, except Brock that is. Whose Brock? The greatest friend you ever ask for and the dirtiest and most perverted person you ever knew, seriously this guy spend his past time by watching 'magazines' or watching girls in bathing suits. (Or simply skimpy clad clothing girls)

"Hey watch your mouth Gary! I'll find a girlfriend faster than you ever will!" Brock shouted while holding a picture of a police officer and a nurse in his hand, I don't want to know how he got the photo or why he got it, cause I already know. (Brock boast about it a lot)

"Oh please, I don't need to even move a muscle, the girls will come to me." Gary said with a flick of his hair, I know someone who did that 'pose' too, in fact...

"Gary I believe you are talking about me." Ah yes, Drew the flower boy of the group, this guy has a group of hot girls following him everywhere. You name it, classroom, cafeteria, even the men's bathroom! Gary shot Drew a glare and well, the 2 started arguing like 'my girls are prettier', 'They have bigger breast', 'my girls have better figure', you know, guy stuff.

"Gary, Drew please stop arguing." The angelic voice rang through my ears as I looked at her, god was she beautiful. She wore her usual smile on her face that cause my heart race every time, those cute amber eyes.

"Sorry Yellow." Gary and Drew said in unison, yeah Yellow has that power to make people listen to her, she is just so dang wonderful, that's why everyone listens to her.

"Is okay, are you okay Ash? You seem a bit distracted, something on your mind?" Ah there it is, the warm and soft voice that ignited my very soul, (Man I sound like Cilan) she was always like this, so innocent, so pure, so caring.

"N-no it's nothing Yellow." Yellow flashed me a smile and nodded.

"Alright then, actually Ash, can I talk to you for a minute?"

'She wants to talk to me? In private!? Calm down Ash, calm down, we always talk together in private and always spend time together alone.' I took a breath and nodded, I glanced at my guy friends and saw the smug look on their faces, they didn't know that I have a crush on Yellow, they just thought that I was a dense boy who didn't knew nothing about romance or sex, god were they so wrong. So why did they gave me a smug look? Well because behind that smug look was actually a face of jealousy, yeah they were always jealous when ever I told them how close Yellow and I (especially Gary). Why? Simple, because Yellow is a very beautiful girl, that's why!

Yellow walked to the back of the classroom with the smile still on her face, she put her 2 hands together and tilted her head to one side, gosh did she look adorable.

"W-what is it Yellow?" I was having trouble speaking the words out seeing Yellow like this.

"Ash you know that English project we have to do?"

"Oh what about it?" I admit I was disappointed that she wanted to talk about the upcoming project that we have to do in the holidays, though at least talking to her was good enough.

"Well you know Misty was supposed to be my partner right?"

"Yeah I know." Misty Waterflower, Yellow's best friend or WAS Yellow's best friend till she had an argument with Yellow. The 2 were arguing about... well me! Well not exactly, Misty was insulting me rudely and Yellow defended me. Needless to say, the 2 fought and Yellow being the sweet and adorable girl I love apologized to Misty after the argument. Even though it wasn't her fault, (At least on my part) but Misty being the bi- brat she is decline the apology and ignored her, needless to say I was a BIT pissed off and had a word with Misty, which resulted her leaving the group.

And in case you are wondering what I said to Misty, you don't want to know, not even Paul can handle what I said to Misty.

"Well I asked Serena to be my partner but she already partnered up with Iris and May is with Dawn. So I was wondering could I p-partner up with you." Wait what?! Oh my god this English project is the best project ever! Because one we would need to go to our partner's house to do it (my house!), two we have to do it together! And three, I get to spend some time with Yellow, Alone! We have not spend that much time together lately and this was the perfect time now! I looked at Yellow and- wait was that a blush on her face? My god she is blushing! D-did she have feelings for me?

'Don't jump to conclusion Ash!' My inner conscience scolded me, geez where was this guy when I needed him?

"Ash?" I looked at Yellow who was looking at me anxiously.

"W-well I haven't found a partner yet, so why not?"

"*Giggles* typical you." Ah that sweet giggle, my lazy behaviour and antics always cause Yellow to giggle and laugh.

"Great, so at your place?" Her voice was timid and shy.

"Yeah." Both of us stared at each other, our eyes met and-

 _RING!_  
 _RING!_  
 _RING!_

-The school bell rang.

NO ONE'S POV

A week has pass since the talk Yellow had with Ash, Ash was sitting at home wondering when will his guest will arrive. He sat on the couch and looked window with his eyes filled with anticipation.

'I hope I look okay.' Ash looked at his clothing that he was wearing, it consist of a black shirt with a crimson red jacket with yellow coloured button on the sides of it (That Yellow gave for his Birthday)and long grey trousers. His red and white sneakers was on the front door mat. As soon as Ash finished checking himself out, he heard a knock on the door that caused him to sprang up.

"Ash!" Ash immediately blushed hearing that sweet voice, he went to the door and opened it and saw Yellow wearing her usual smile on her face, but what she wore made Ash blushed even more. Yellow is currently wearing a yellow vest with white line zipper between it that revealed her creamy white arms, black skirt that reached her ankle that also shown off her slender and tone legs. A pair of Yellow and white sneakers and her usual ponytail hair.

"H-hey Yellow, come on in." Yellow nodded and took of her sneakers and entered the house, she looked around it and felt a sense of comfort and warmth. The house reminded of her house, the nostalgia and feelings flooded her mind.

'How long has it been since I was in Ash's house?' Yellow sat down on the couch and looked around her, nothing has changed.

"Yellow would you like something to drink?" Yellow politely shook her head.

"Nah I'm good." Ash nodded and offered his hand to Yellow.

"Come on, let's go to my room, it's much more comfortable." Yellow blushed and took Ash's hand, Ash's room? She hasn't been to Ash room since... forever! The moment she held Ash's hand, a warm sensation began to form in her heart, Ash carefully lead her upstairs to his room, she even heard Ash saying watch your step. She knew that Ash always cared for her and always looked after her. As they reached the room, Ash opened his room door and led Yellow inside it.

'I never expect for Ash's room to be this organized.' It was true, Yellow expected Ash's room to be messy, maybe he cleaned up his room before she arrived.

"So." Ash took out a piece of paper from his bag and placed it on his bed, Yellow sat on Ash's bed with her 2 legs dangling on the edge of the bed.

'Wow Ash's bed is so cozy and warm, it even smell nice too- Ah! T-this is Ash's scent!' Yellow blushed furiously, she was smelling Ash's smell on the bed. Though she admit it smells nice, it smells like Ash, and she likes the smell of Ash.

'So husky, so masculine.' Lust was starting to take over Yellow's mind.

"Shall we begin?" Yellow regain her senses and nodded and thus they started working on their project, the 2 worked on it for hours, with Ash occasionally asking her 'are you okay?', 'are you hungry?', 'are you comfortable?', 'are you thirsty?', 'please make your self at home' and etc. Yeap, this is Ash alright.

Now Ash was surprised that he even did his project for so long! Usually he only do his homework or project for an hour before he quits it, but now with Yellow here, that's a different story.

...

...

"And done!" Ash said as he sighed in relief, Yellow insisted that they finished the project as soon as possible so that they can their holiday time to go and relax.

"See that wasn't so hard right Ash?" Yellow said while smiling with her pen in the grasp of her hand as she tapped it against her cheek gently.

'Only with you Yellow.' Ash leaned back with his hands behind his head and looked at the time, wait it's 6:09 PM already! That means they have work on this project for 8 hours straight!

"What! It's already 6!" Yellow blinked her eyes and looked out of the window, Ash was right, the sky is glowing bright orange, ooh it was so beautiful!

"Oh, I guess I have to go home now." Yellow said with disappointment in her voice, she wanted to stay longer, she wanted to stay... with Ash.

'No please don't go.' Ash frowned , he really really enjoyed Yellow's presence, just seeing her here makes Ash happy.

"Thanks for being my partner Ash, but I have to go. Have a nice holiday." Yellow gave Ash a sweet smile before she got of Ash's bed and started to head for the door.

"Wait!" Ash without thinking grab a hold on Yellow's arm causing her to look at him with shock and a blush on her face.

"Uh, how about you stay for dinner." Ash asked nervously, he mentally cursed himself by touching Yellow, god she must have felt so uncomfortable now.

Yellow however wasn't bother by Ash touching her at all, in fact it somehow makes her feel happy. Yellow gave Ash nervous smile and rubbed the back of her neck with her other hand, mimicking him when he was nervous without realizing.

"I-I don't know Ash, I mean mom might be worried about me and I don't want to upset her." Ash sighed and nodded, he reluctantly let go of Yellow's hand and stood up.

"At least allow me to escort you to your home." Ash said in a soft yet comforting tone, that soften her heart, she always knew that Ash was the only person able to that.

"Ash..." She whispered to herself as she stared at him, amber eyes met hazel eyes. The 2 continued to stare at each other before Ash broke the stare and opened the door with and smiled sheepishly at Yellow. Yellow smiled back sheepishly as well and the 2 made it downstairs, the 2 was about to reach the front door when the suddenly door opened.

"Ash honey I'm home and- oh, Yellow is that you?" Ash's mom said as she looked at Yellow, she knew that Ash was bringing Yellow home to do their project since Ash asked for her permission (which resulted a lot of teasing) but seeing Yellow right now, was wow she has definitely grown, and had grown all in the right places. Spot on, seeing her with Ash somehow reassures her of Ash's future.

"Yes Mrs Ketchum." Yellow said with a small bow.

"It's been a while hasn't it? And please don't call me Mrs Ketchum Yellow, call me Delia. Oh before I forget, your mother called me Yellow and said that she will have to work late at night tonight and insisted that you stay over Ash's place." Somehow the tone of Ash's mom made Ash really suspicious, and the fact that his mom is looking at him weirdly added the suspicion, and why say his name? Why couldn't she say 'stay at my place'?

"Oh did she said that?" Yellow voice trailed off as she looked at Ash's handsome face and blushed, she's going to spend a night over Ash's house? Delia caught the blush and mentally smirked, she knew that she had it in her.

"Well I'll go and cook dinner, Ash why don't you and Yellow go out and have a walk _together_."

"Huh?" Ash said as he looked at his mom.

"Well? Go on you 2, and make sure to come back before 7, oh and Ash, take good care of her." Delia said it with a wink and the only reply she had from her son was a grin. Ash looked at Yellow who only smiled at him.

'oh well I guess a little evening walk can't hurt. Besides, Ash and I always did this often when were young.' Ah the fond memories.

The 2 exited the house with Ash striking in Red and as Yellow striking in well yellow. They walk in a comfortable silence as they admired the sunset, how majestic and beautiful it is. The sunlight shone onto Yellow's face with the wind blowing her hair.

'She looks so beautiful.' Drop dead gorgeous, Ash wanted nothing but to spill how he feels about her now, wait could he? Right here, Right now?

'Maybe I should tell her, Yellow is a kind person... I'm sure we still can be friends even if she doesn't accept me.' Ash mentally sigh as he imagined the rejection, ooh it's too painful to imagine it. Ash was having an internal war inside him, confess or don't confess? Confess or don't confess?

'Maybe I should asked her out on a date first, yeah yeah! Maybe then we can start progressing from there. Don't jump Ash, don't jump.' Ash looked at Yellow who was peacefully enjoying the breeze with her eyes closed.

ASH POV

This is it, I'm going to ask her out, please accept Yellow.

"Y-Yellow?"Yellow turned to me as I walked closer towards her.

"Yes Ash?" This is it, no turning back.

"W-would you uh go out with me?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"H-huh?" I could see the blush in her face.

"You know like a date?" My face was all heated up and so was Yellow's.

"A d-date?" Gosh her stuttering is too adorable, please accept Yellow, I'll make you the happiest girl on the whole planet, I promise.

"Y-yeah, would you go out on date with me? Please?" Gosh I sound like Brock, so desperate. Yellow only looked at me with her hands on her chest and smiled with that cute blush still on her face, wait is she-

"I love to."

 **And done, well guys PM me and review on which girl you want me to do next? I'll reply you all if I decided to do the girl.**


End file.
